


And A Winchester Christmas Morning

by NovaKitty114



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, RIP, a late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKitty114/pseuds/NovaKitty114
Summary: When you’re running with a pair of hunters and an angel of the Lord, Christmas isn’t always guaranteed. In fact, the holiday isn’t celebrated at all more often than not, simply because things get too busy. This year, Reader was gravely injured during their last hunt and the boys have dutifully placed a ban on them leaving the bunker. Understandably upset, Reader’s mood is down and they barely even smile all throughout the day of Christmas Eve while the boys go on another hunt. At this point, they hardly believe anything can cheer them up, even if their friends get home from the hunt early.(Rated T for language, late Christmas/Holiday fic)





	And A Winchester Christmas Morning

You stumble around the house meaninglessly all day, unsure of how to go about this situation. Since the boys left yesterday for a hunt, you’ve sat around and done absolutely positively nothing. What is there to do, really? You suppose you could decorate for Christmas, but the boys told you there was absolutely, positively  _ no _ leaving the bunker for  _ any  _ reason  _ whatsoever _ . Perfect timing, considering it’s Christmas Eve.

So there’s no Christmas this year. That’s awful.

Every year, without fail, you attempt to celebrate Christmas with the boys. Something usually gets in the way, but you always have a small celebration of sorts, no matter how difficult things get. The boys know how much Christmas means to you and they’re always trying to make time for it. They just couldn’t manage it this year.

You go to sleep on Christmas Eve without a second thought as to Christmas, knowing it won’t be happening this year.

Stupid vampires. Stupid injury. Stupid boys. Stupid you. Stupid Christmas.

 

Dean pushes the door open gently, flinching as it creaks but sighing gratefully when he hears nothing from inside the bunker. (Y/N) must be asleep. Hopefully, anyway. If (Y/N) isn’t asleep, that’s going to make this much more difficult than it should be.

Dean motions for the others to come inside, Cas carrying two huge boxes and Sam following with two of his own. They shuffle into the main room and drop their loads, Cas heading out to grab some more of the boxes. 

Sam stays behind, lightly elbowing Dean to get his attention. “You think this will work?”

“Definitely.” Dean nods before smirking. “(Y/N) sleeps like a bear.”

Cas brings back two more loads, tilting his head. “I’m confused. Why is all this necessary?”

“Well, you see, Cas-”

 

3 hours. 3 hours is how long it takes for them to get all the decorations up. A fully decorated tree and miscellaneous decorations strewn across the house have never taken longer to set up, not to mention wrapping gifts. The boys lay across the floor in complete exhaustion at 2 in the morning, unable to keep on functioning. With various groans and complaints, they all manage to get up and start limping to their rooms.

However, on the way there, they pass by yours. Inside, they can hear violent shuffling and disturbed mumbles. Dean glances worriedly at his companions before drawing his gun and nodding. The other two follow his lead immediately before Dean pushes the unlocked door open and they split up to face in three different directions, gazing around wildly for an intruder. They are surprised to see nobody there, simply you; asleep in your bed.

They lower their weapons with uncertainty and Dean wanders toward you, furrowing his brows as you flip over onto your side and mumble in your sleep. Dean sighs regretfully, his gaze softening. “She’s having nightmares.”

Sam frowns sympathetically and follows his brother to your bedside, dropping onto the bed and placing a gentle hand on your arm. Comfortably in his sleep wear, he hesitates for a moment before pulling his legs onto the bed and curling up next to you, providing some warmth and comfort. 

Dean sends Sam a confused look, to which he replies with a shrug. “It’s Christmas, right?”

Dean glances between the two of you before sighing and following his brother’s example, climbing onto the other side of the bed and wrapping his arms around you comfortably. “Yeah, okay.”

Cas tilts his head, bemused, but shakes the thought away and lies at the foot of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t need to sleep, but he can definitely stay here if  _ you  _ need help doing so. Dean told him that Christmas was all about family, friends, and giving, after all. Doesn’t this qualify?

  
  


You blink your eyes open slowly, the light from the window blinding your vision temporarily. Mumbling incoherently, you glance around, surprised to find yourself bathed in a blanket of warmth, even though it’s freezing outside. Your vision finally working properly, you shift yourself, stretching out so that your limbs are able to breathe. Your eyes widen as you finally notice the unexpected presences in the room.

Your heart leaps upon recognizing the Winchester boys, including Cas, all piled up on your bed as if it were a piece of dry land in a flood. You smile to yourself at the sight, unbelievably grateful that they were able to return home in time for Christmas. It may not be a traditional one, but at least they’re home and they’re safe.

You subconsciously pet Sam’s hair, giggling at how it covers his face almost entirely in a messy, dark curtain. He’s peaceful and reminds you somewhat of a sleepy puppy. Turning, you see his older brother, who looks just as comfortable, what with his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You hold back a snort at the sight of his tongue lolling to the side. He’s such a dork sometimes, especially in his sleep when he can’t hide it away.

You’re comforted by their even breathing and almost don’t want to get up, but you sit up anyway to look at Cas, who is still awake. That’s no surprise, though, since he doesn’t really need sleep at all. As soon as you sit up, he does so as well, with a small smile on his face.

“Good morning!” You greet cheerily in a half-whisper, trying not to wake the other two up.

He nods, “Good morning, (Y/N). How did you sleep?”

“I slept pretty well, thanks.” You answer genuinely, retaining a grin. It’s the happiest you’ve been in a few weeks, to be honest. Surrounded by your best friends on Christmas morning has got to be the best surprise of all time.

Well, it won’t be any fun if they’re asleep the entire time.

You poke Sam gently, whispering. “Sam. Sam. Sammy. Sam, get up. Sam.”

He slowly wakes up, making you smile when his bright, sunflower eyes meet yours, sparkling as they realise just where he is. “Morning, (Y/N).” He croaks with a husky morning voice.

You giggle at his adorable morning attitude. “Help me wake up Dean, will you?”

“Wait, wait, wait-” He stops you before you can poke him, smiling devilishly. “Let’s push him off.”

You hold back a laugh, being careful not to wake up Dean just yet. You nod and turn back to Dean, following Sam’s example to hold up your arms by his sleeping form. Sam begins the countdown as Cas watches with curiosity, his expression showing uncertainty.

“1, 2, 3!”

The two of you combine your strength to send Dean careening off the bed and onto the hardwood floor. He wakes up halfway through his fall, his eyes widening as he screams. He falls roughly onto the ground with a loud, painful  _ thump _ before he groans in pain. “Ow! What the hell?!”

You and Sam share a laugh, high-fiving at the success of the mission. Even Cas chuckles a little, clearly amused by the situation. 

Dean huffs and peeks his head over the bed, frowning. “That hurt.”

You giggle and pat his head jokingly. “You’ll live. You’re a Winchester.”

“My genes ain’t blocking bullet wounds, (Y/N).”

You roll your eyes at Dean’s regular dose of sass that somehow manages to appear even in the early hours of the morning. Dean crawls back onto the bed, burying his face in your pillows without a second glance. You sigh and pet Sam’s hair once more. “What did I ever do to deserve my boys?”

“ _ Your _ boys?” Dean’s head snaps up, inches away from yours and glaring in mock offense. “Scuse me?”

“I don’t see anybody else claiming custody!” You giggle before booping him on the nose lovingly, to which Sam snorts and Cas tilts his head, still utterly confused.

Dean is a pain in the ass, Sam is a dork, and Cas is clueless, as usual. But honestly? You wouldn’t have it any other way. They’re your boys and you love them just the way they are, wings and all.


End file.
